A sleeping bag is a large padded bag designed to be slept in. A bunting bag, similar to a sleeping bag, is a thick, warm garment for a baby that is shaped like a sleeping bag to cover the baby's body and legs, and usually includes a hood. Sleeping bags (or bunting bags) for use by children may have slits or openings in the back through which harnesses (such as from strollers and car seats) or seatbelts may pass through in order to allow safe use of the sleeping bag in child strollers, car seats and automobiles.
The sleeping bags disclosed in the prior art fit directly in the child's seat of the stroller, car seat or carrier. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,724 discloses a multipurpose baby wrap for use in conjunction with an infant seat. The multipurpose baby wrap has openings to receive each of the restraining straps of infant seat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,405 shows a baby safety bag for use in conjunction with an automobile baby seat or stroller, the bag having openings through the back portion spaced for seatbelts or harness straps of the baby seat or stroller. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,105,168 and 6,012,189 show a bunting bag shaped to fit within an infant seat, wherein the back portion of the bunting bag is contoured to the shape of the infant seat and also has a plurality of openings sized and located to receive the restraining straps of the infant seat.
In each case in the prior art, the whole of the sleeping bag or bunting bag is set within the car seat, stroller or carrier. Typically, the back portion of the sleeping bag tends to bunch up in the child's seat, or in any event reduces the amount of space available for the child to properly fit within the seat provided.